homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy McCallister
Tracy McCallister is Kevin's cousin, and daughter of Leslie and Frank McCallister. She seems to be one of the nicer characters in the movies. Tracy does not have many lines and thus, is not a very well-known character. Home Alone (film) Tracy, like the rest of the McCallisters, is going on a vacation to Paris. She asks her brother Fuller where the Shampoo is to which Fuller tells her that he doesn't live there to which Tracy complains that there's no shampoo in the house with 15 people in it. She tells Harry who was playing as a cop that her mom and dad dont live in Kevin's home. She also informs her cousin Heather that Buzz ordered the pizza. When Kevin punches Buzz, she gets mad at him with the rest of the family. She also wakes up late and rushes to get to the airport with her family, and is seen looking worried about Kevin when the kids find out about Kevin not making the flight. She later goes to Her Uncle Rob's Apartment with her parents, her siblings, Her Uncle Peter, and her cousins while her Aunt Kate tries to get a flight back to Chicago. She is last seen watching the movie It's A Wonderful Life in French with her brother Fuller and cousin Megan at their Uncle Rob's apartment. She doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (film) Tracy comes again to Kevin's house with her parents and siblings, this time planning to go on a trip to Miami Florida. After Kevin's incident with Buzz at the School Christmas Pagent Tracy along with the others have a meeting at the house to which she and the others clap for Buzz after he apoligizes for pulling the prank on Kevin. But when her Aunt Kate asks Kevin if he has something to say Tracy and the others glare at Kevin to which Kevin angrily storms out of the room saying that he's not sorry for punching Buzz and that he doesn't care if the family trip gets ruined or not because he doesn't wanna spend Christmas in a tropical climate. The family once again sleeps in and Tracy and the others rush to make it to the airport. At the Miami Airport Tracy along with the others soon discover that Kevin's not there at the airport. Later on Tracy and the others look at their hotel room in disguist. Tracy is later seen watching the Spanish Version of It's a Wonderful Life with the rest of the family at their Hotel in Miami but she along with the rest of the family is happy to hear from a phone call that the police found Kevin and she and the rest of the family happily pack their stuff and fly to New York. Tracy is seen the next day at the Plaza Hotel rushing with her family to open their Christmas Gifts. She and the rest of the family clap for Buzz and Kevin after Buzz believes that Kevin should open up the first present since they wouldn't be the nice hotel with free stuff if he hadn't gotten on the wrong flight. Tracy doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film after this. Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House (film) Tracy does not appear in this film and isn't mentioned by any of the charecters, and thus it is unknown what happened to her. Trivia Out of all the McCallister kids, Tracy seems to be the nicest to Kevin, even though they never directly speak to each other. While she does look at him angrily in the first film after the dinner accident, she looks worried at the airport in Paris. In the family meeting at the second film, her clapping for Buzz is not very enthusiastic, possibly implying that she was somewhat on Kevin's side. Also, when the family is looking at Kevin, the look on her face is more sympathetic than angry. Furthermore, when Kevin's bag is passed back to her, she looks concerned when she says, "Kevin's not here." When the family claps for Kevin at the end of the movie, she does so very enthusiastically. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:McCallisters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Family Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters are Not Villains Category:Hero